


Flame in Shadows

by Borsari



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, Mind Reading, Other, Unsettling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: — Ты погиб, малыш.





	Flame in Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Flame in Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001939) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



Мир кружился вокруг Бильбо тусклыми серо-белыми красками, резкие ветры рвали его одежду, все его существо. Свернувшись калачиком между острых скал посреди горного ущелья, он задыхался, не в силах сделать и вздоха. Его легкие просто отказывались работать так, как положено. Абсолютно все — он сам, скалы, мир вокруг — было холодным. Что-то было неправильным, что-то было очень-очень неправильным.  
— Ты погиб, малыш.  
Бильбо вскинулся, забыв о боли, на месте которой сейчас была странная звенящая пустота. Рядом с ним находилось что-то светящееся. Он прищурился, и непонятный туман словно рассеялся, открыв сияющую фигуру. Смертельно бледный эльф присел рядом с ним на корточки, окинув пылающим золотом взглядом.  
— Ты погиб здесь, прямо на дне гоблинских туннелей, — спокойно изрек эльф. Слегка наклонив голову, он невесомо коснулся пальцами своей щеки. — Падение убило тебя. Ты мертв, — эльф оглядел все полученные повреждения Бильбо, которые тот даже не чувствовал.  
Бильбо открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но смог выдавить из себя только крохи того воздуха, что еще оставался в груди, и больше ничего. Слов не было. Ни знание, ни понимание самого факта смерти, того что он умер, отняли у него речь, а отголоски жизни. Его тело еще помнило, что вообще-то ему должно было быть больно, он должен был стонать в жуткой агонии после падения из-за всех сломанных конечностей. И внезапная пустота вместо всего этого ощущалась жгучим холодом.  
Лицо эльфа выражало странную смесь сочувствия и бесстрастия. Он вдруг посмотрел куда-то вверх.  
— Вот он я, под одним из самых величайших королевств гоблинов, а судьба преподносит мне тебя, а не одного из них, — удивленно пробормотал эльф, а потом опять посмотрел на Бильбо: — Расскажи мне свою историю, малыш. — Он поднял руку, которая сейчас сияла ярким оранжевым светом. — Скажи мне все, что знаешь...  
В том месте, где Бильбо коснулись тонкие изящные пальцы, стал расползаться неземной огонь. Он чувствовал, как жар прожигает его щеку, кости, глаза. Какое-то мгновение его разум представлял собой какофонию образов: Шир, Гэндальф, поход, гномы, эльфы Ривенделла, а потом и путешествие к Мглистым горам и дорога через них.  
Бильбо не мог дышать, но, видимо, мог плакать. И его слезы казались леденяще холодными на его внезапно горячей коже. Сияющий эльф копался в его голове, просматривая воспоминание за воспоминанием, словно быстро листал какую-то книгу, ища конкретную сцену и нужный диалог в ней.

_«Предводитель нашей компании — Торин Дубощит»._   
_«Смауг Ужасный. Страшнейшее и величайшее из бедствий нашего времени»._   
_«Вот тот, за кем я последую. Кого я готов... назвать королём»._   
_«Это совершенно безопасно. Мы тебя прикроем»._

Уже было не разобрать, кто именно что говорил. Все поплыло, смешалось.

_«Я этого не забуду!»_   
_«Это будет наш долгосрочный вклад»._   
_«Посмотрим, кто кого»._   
_«Мы окружены!»_   
_«Он что, оскорбляет нас?!»_   
_«Встань у серого камня, когда застучит дрозд…»_

Бильбо захрипел, попытавшись сдвинуться с места, но не смог, будто примороженный к месту. Где-то в его голове заговорил Торин:  
— Я не гарантирую ему безопасность… — Бильбо даже не мог вспомнить, когда услышал эти тихие слова, — и не буду отвечать за его судьбу...  
Сияющий эльф что-то пробормотал и наконец-то убрал свой жар. В этот раз он коснулся щеки Бильбо аккуратно, проследив затем пальцами линию челюсти.  
— Какие удивительные приключения ты повидал, — тихо и задумчиво прошептал он. — Какая же великая цель у тебя была.  
Бильбо безмолвно уставился на эльфа в ответ, застыв от страха. Он вдруг понял только сейчас, что мог видеть сквозь эльфа. Дух или призрак — неважно, — как он мог быть настолько могущественным? Ведь даже умертвия...  
Эльф встал; ощущение прикосновения исчезло с лица Бильбо.  
— Поднимайся, — скомандовал он. — Ты не настолько слаб. Поднимайся.  
И Бильбо подчинился. Медленно и неуклюже, чувствуя, будто его кости все разом задвигались, возвращаясь на свои места, он действительно встал. Было одновременно и больно, и нет. Просто было странно, где-то глубоко внутри все было невыносимо странно. Эльф уверенно и спокойно наблюдал за Бильбо, пока тот пытался принять устойчивое положение среди острых скал. И когда это наконец-то произошло, он довольно кивнул.  
— Бильбо Бэггинс из Бэг Энда, Хоббитон, Шир, — эльф нагнулся, чтобы посмотреть Бильбо прямо в глаза, — Я могу помочь тебе вернуться к твоему заданию. Могу помочь вернуть тебе жизнь. Если пожелаешь, я могу дать тебе то, что у тебя когда-то было.   
Бильбо сглотнул и открыл рот, но не смог произнести ни звука.  
Эльф подождал немного, а потом нахмурился.  
— Говори, — опять скомандовал он.  
Бильбо тяжело вздохнул и заговорил:  
— Что это? — спросил он. — Это смерть?  
Эльф поначалу не ответил. Выпрямившись, он какое-то время смотрел вниз на хоббита, а потом отвел взгляд.  
— Это коридор, — наконец сказал он. — Путь, если угодно, между жизнь и смертью. Мир умертвий. Именно здесь влачат свое существование ваши умертвия и все духи, которые Смерть не смогла собрать должным образом. Они стремятся вернуться к жизни, но не могут.  
— Я… я умертвие? — полузадушенно от шока прохрипел Бильбо.  
— Это я умертвие, а ты… — эльф задумался о чем-то. Он пробежался взглядом по Бильбо от пальцев его пушистых ног до макушки вьющихся волос. — В перспективе, — он мимолетно улыбнулся. — Хоть ты и мертв, но еще не перешел ту грань, после которой уже нельзя будет вернуться. Ты задержался здесь, как делают все мертвые, на мгновение. Твоя удача успела свести тебя со мной до момента твоей окончательной смерти.  
Бильбо уже готов был что-то сказать, но... вдруг запнулся, нервно облизав обветренные губы.  
— Кто ты? — спросил он, глядя на эльфа. Тот был величественным и прекрасным, не таким, какими обычно казались эльфы, если судить по эльфам Ривенделла. В этом эльфе было что-то древнее, могущественное, хоть он и был умертвием.  
Сияющий эльф какое-то время молчал.  
— Хочешь ли ты жить, Бильбо Бэггинс? — он наклонился и опять дотронулся до Бильбо. Провел рукой по волосам, тронул заостренное ухо, обведя его подушечкой большого пальца, коснулся ладонью щеки. В этот раз она была теплой и совсем не обжигала. — Ты хочешь вернуться к своим гномам и в конце концов в Шир?  
У Бильбо перехватило дыхание, и он вдруг почувствовал одновременно жар и холод… и странную пустоту внутри.  
— Да, — его глаза помутнели от слез, — да, я хочу. Я хочу этого больше всего на свете.  
— Хорошо, — прошептал эльф, чуть надавив ногтем на щеку хоббита. — У твоих ног лежит маленькое золотое кольцо. Подними его.  
Бильбо сглотнул, покачнувшись в своеобразной хватке эльфа и смог посмотреть вниз, только когда тот чуть отступил. Вон там, прямо под его пяткой, что-то мягко блестело. Едва держась на дрожащих коленях, Бильбо наклонился и трясущимися пальцами подцепил блестяшку. Это действительно было кольцо, гладкое, без каких-либо меток или украшений.  
Все то время, что хоббит счищал с кольца грязь манжетой рубашки, эльф наблюдал за ним с легким удовлетворением.   
— А теперь надень его.  
Бросив на эльфа неуверенный взгляд, Бильбо все-таки подчинился, надев кольцо на указательный палец правой руки.  
И в то же мгновение мир вокруг закружился, и невидимые ветры царства умертвий потянули Бильбо за пальто. Стоящий перед хоббитом эльф засиял словно огромное пламя на фоне мутных темно-серых красок. Сейчас он был даже поразительнее, чем прежде. Горел золотым, красным и оранжевым, такой яркий и жутко прекрасный.   
— Отлично, — прошептал эльф и притянул Бильбо ближе. Наклонившись, он поцеловал его в лоб. Это было похоже на прикосновение живого огня, на клеймо. — Меня зовут Аннатар, — сказал он. — И я очень рад познакомиться с тобой, Бильбо Бэггинс. Действительно очень рад.

**Author's Note:**

> п/п: Аннатар — одно из имен Саурона.


End file.
